Find Her
by notadelusion
Summary: He has to find her. No matter what, he wants to be the one that finds her. If anything were to happen to Aimee, Justin would never forgive himself. Based of CP Coulter's Dalton. Justin/Aimee Jimee. So far it's just a oneshot.


**A/N**I get bored. Falling in love with the ship of Aimee/Justin

**Disclaimer:**It all belongs to CP Coulter. Based off her spin-off of Glee, Dalton.

Justin Bancroft, Hanover House Prefect at Dalton academy, ran his hand through his hair. "You've got to be kidding me?" He asked his best friend Spencer.

Spencer shook his head, eyes wide in surprise and worry. "No man. Windsor has gone insane, Dwight has taken off searching for his best friend and she's no where to be found. Chaz needs your help." Spencer pulled Justin out his seat in the House Commons and pushed him towards the door. "Go, Chaz needs you."

Justin took off at a run through campus. He had to get to Windsor fast, Chaz was a great mate and Windsor needed all the help they could get. He slammed into Windsor and made his way over to the noise. "What happened?" He asked as he made his way around the Windsor Common Room.

Charlie looked up at his friend and motioned him over. "Something happened to Aimee."

Justin froze, he remembered Aimee. He saw her once visiting Dalton and weirdly, for Justin, he was attracted to her. He didn't take a liking to many girls, any at all actually. But when he saw Aimee, he was curious. She was wearing black skin tight jeans and a plain grey Tee. Around her neck he saw various amulets and a rosary. Her dark hair was tied up and she wore very little make up, just eyeliner and mascara. He was stunned. Justin remembered his heart beating fast as she made her way up the path to him. She stopped, took in his appearance and smiled. "Hi, I'm Aimee. Could you point me in the direction of Windsor? I'm visiting my friend Dwight." He nodded and walked her the short distance to Windsor. The whole time there they were quiet, Justin could hear her steady paced footing on the pavement and regular breathing. "Here you are, Miss." Justin said quietly. Aimee laughed at him, "English, huh? You're too polite. Call me Aimee. Thanks for walking me." She turned away from him, before pausing and glancing over her shoulder at him. "Maybe I'll see you around." She smiled before continuing into Windsor.

"Aimee?" Justin asked, jolting back into the presence. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Windsor House looked up at him in confusion. "How do you know who Aimee is?" Chaz asked.

Justin shook his head, "That's not important. Finding Aimee is." Justin replied. "Fill me in."

And so they did. Aimee had been missing for 24 hours, normally if she was gone for that long she'd have been visiting Dwight, but he was expecting her hours ago. They were worried she had been taken somewhere. Justin was petrified He didn't want her to be in danger. She wasn't like all the other girls, she had spunk. He liked that.

Immediately Justin started ordering everyone around, why he cared so much about someone he didn't even know, he wouldn't be able to answer. It was odd. But he wanted to find her, and he swore that when he did. He would get to know her.

Justin was one of the few people who had cars on ground. He was also the only one that went alone in the search to find Aimee. His job was to check motels and hotels along Aimee's usual route to Dalton. He had high hopes that he would find her, he wanted her safe.

The first few places were busts, but as he got further along the next to deserted road, the closer he got to finding her. His second last stop was at a run down motel with a half working vacancy sign. As Justin was getting out of his car he took a better look around. "It looks like one of those crappy motels on Supernatural." He froze at his revelation and took off towards the front desk. "Hi, which room is Aimee in?" The half asleep attendant looked down the list of occupants and pointed towards room 12. "Thanks mate" He dropped a twenty in front of the guy before racing over to room number 12.

Banging loudly on the door, he yelled. "Aimee! Aimee open up, everyone at Dalton is worried sick about you. Dwight is scared shitless." He pounded on the door one last time. He heard the key turn and the beautiful girl stick her sleep ridden head out the door.

"What the-?" She didn't finish her sentence before Justin pushed the door open and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank god you're okay." He breathed into her hair.

Aimee pushed Justin roughly away. "Who are you?" She said, eyes travelling up to his face. Her confusion and surprise fell from her face. She smiled. "You're that English boy from Dalton? Guess I did see you around." She let him further into the room and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Justin fiddled with his top. "Dwight was worried about you?" He offered.

"Uh-huh?" She said falling into the ugly motel couch. "That doesn't answer my question, what's your name?" Curiosity enveloped her feautures.

"Justin Bancroft. Charlie wanted my help finding you. Dwight was terrified you were in danger." Justin looked for a place to sit, finally settling with the couch seat next to Aimee. "I was worried too." He shrugged and looked at the girl beside him.

Aimee nodded and turned more towards the Hanover boy. She looked at him like he was a complicated game of chess. He starred back like she was a puzzle he couldn't solve. "You don't know me though, Justin. How could you worry about someone you've only ever met once? We're hardly acquaintances."

Justin watched her face get slowly nearer. It wasn't on purpose he knew that, Aimee was a curious being and he, obviously, was her new fascination. He shrugged. "I can't answer that. Not because I don't want to, but because I have no clue myself." The concentration on Aimee's face grew her face getting even closer. Her hand reached out and poked his chest. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"You're different." She said quietly.

"That's exactly what makes you perfect." Justin whispered. A hand reaching towards her face, he cupped her cheek.

They stayed that way for a while, her hand on his chest, his hand resting with her cheek. It was the oddest thing Justin had ever done, but it was beautiful. Their eyes never lost contact. They intrigued each other.

Aimee's hand crept up Justin's chest and her fingers entwined with his hair. Her other hand, making its way up to his shoulder, where it rested peacefully. Justin smiled cheekily, no more time needed to be wasted, he could pull her close and claim her lips. And he did, a breathed, "beautiful." escaping his lips as they made contact with Aimee's.

Justin's body exploded, the feeling that her soft lips gave him as they pulled softly at his bottom lip, was phenomenal. He pulled her closer, tongue darting out to trace the line her bottom lip made with her top.

Her lips parted and he playfully grabbed at her top lip with his teeth, raking them slowly and gently along. A soft moan escaped them both when their tongues met, starting out in tentative meeting, escalating into a fierce battle for dominance between the two. Justin won, awarding himself with a slower pace and a hand grasped in her hair.

He leaned into her, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and her body settling further into the couch, allowing for them to more comfortably continue their session.

Justin's phone rang. "Ignore it." A breathy Aimee managed. Justin tore his lips away from hers.

"I can't." He said, watching the girl nearly beneath him with heavily lidded eyes. He sighed and pulled his phone out answering it with a, "Hey."

Aimee watched him converse with one of the Windsor boys. His hand finding hers, he continued talked, tracing soft circles on the back of her hand. Justin maintained eye contact.

"I found her." A noise from the phone. "I'll bring her back as soon as I can." Justin listened to the faint mumbles from the other side. "We're leaving now. Bye" He hung up the phone.

Standing up Justin offered a hand to Aimee. "I have to take you back to Dalton." He pulled her up and into him. Placing a kiss softly on her lips, he said. "Are you busy tomorrow?"  
Aimee laughed. "I'm not busy tomorrow."

"Coffee?" Justin asked.

"Hot Chocolate." Aimee corrected.

"Cake?"

"Cake." Aimee agreed.

**A/N**I hope you enjoyed it. =D

Feel free to Review. I would love some feed back 3


End file.
